Gorak Skullcleaver
''"You stand in the Warchief's city, goblin. You may want to choose your words more carefully." ''-Gorak threatening Frakks Rocketshot. Gorak is a commander in the Kor'kron Guard and leader of the Skullcleaver Offensive during Hellscream's rule as Warchief. Appearance Gorak can be indentified as a Kor'kron on sight. The armor this Orc wears consists of massive brown plate adorned with spikes, and a tabard bearing the symbol of the Kor'kron. Gorak is always seen carrying a large, dual-bladed axe in his hand. His armor and weapon are both forged from Elementium for durability. His eyes are brown, his body is large and muscular, and his hair has grown into a feral mohawk. Personality As a leader among the Kor'kron, he is tactical and cunning in warfare, earning him his title as commander. He noticeably cruel as well, seeking any reason to accuse non-Orc races of their faults and make them pay for such faults. During Hellscream's reign, he was willing to exterminate anyone at the very whisper of dislike towards Garrosh, regardless of age, gender, or race. This behavior quickly earned him the ire of many in Orgrimmar. Hatred for the other races (especially goblins) along with his belief in honor have led him to make brash decisions against these races; however, the honor listed above is often perceived as pride by others, as his choices are far from honorable amongst Orcs. Background Service in Hellscream's Horde When Garrosh became Warchief, Gorak was promoted to a commander within the Kor'kron and granted the leadership of his own division within the Kor'kron. Initially called the "Kor'kron Offensive", it later became the Skullcleaver Offensive and a branch of the Kor'kron in its own right. After Pandaria was discovered, the Skullcleaver Offensive was sent with the rest of the Horde to claim it. In the Krasarang Wilds, Gorak ordered the construction of a fortress called "Warchief's Advance", built on one of the nearby islands and eventually connected to the Wilds. Using this, Gorak sought to take down Lion's Landing quickly, though the Offensive's priority eventually became weakening the Alliance. Hunt for Avoren A situation arose when one of Gorak's powerful soldiers, Gore'dal, returned from a recent battle, injured with several burns on his body. Gore'dal reported that he had fought with a human warlock, who happened to be Avoren, that he thought to be Alliance, and engaged in combat, which resulted in a draw of both retreating due to severe wounds. Gorak quickly formed an elite group to hunt down the warlock. Using the magi under his command, they traced Avoren's magic to a complex hideout that they could not enter. The hunt was called off, momentarily. The Skullcleaver Offensive's intelligence began working to figure out how the hideout was constructed and who could've constructed it. Eventually, it came down to one Frakks Rocketshot , a goblin business owner who owned more unique products and services compared to other cartel leaders and black market dealers. Gorak had the goblin detained and bribed him for his services. After the goblin made an accidental accusation towards the Warchief, "Not givin' what's due," Gorak lowered the price and added intimidation into the deal. Frantically, the goblin offered more services through explosives, engineers, and mercenaries. After heavy thought and reluctance, Gorak returned to the original price and accepted Frakks' aid. The Offensive returned again, this time with Frakks and his knowledge, but upon entering, they found only a large empty cave. Enraged by this, Gorak demanded more information from the goblin as to whether or not he did more for the human, but the goblin had nothing. The Kor'kron commander kept the goblin close in order to keep the services he hired, but did not let Frakks out of his sight. The Darkspear Rebellion After Gore'dal was healed, Gorak received news that the Offensive was to return to Orgrimmar, after learning that Vol'jin had survived the assassination attempt against him. To prepare, Gorak assigned the Offensive to prepare defenses at the gates to Azshara. Despite Gorak's attempts to silence the growing dissent in the Horde, the former Kor'kron general Jorthak Bloodhowl defended those accused of terrorism against the True Horde, stating that hostile behavior against the innocent was unwarrented and unacceptable. After defending a group of rebellious trolls from the Kor'kron, Jorthak was placed under arrest. Trusting no one, Gorak began questioning Jorthak to find out if he was part of the revolution or knew anything of it. Extensive interrogation revealed nothing, but Gorak chose to dishonor Jorthak, exiling him from Orgrimmar without so much as a duel. Assault on Bilgewater Harbor As preparation continued, Gorak set his eyes upon the Bilgewater Harbor, the large harbor operated by goblins of the Bilgewater Cartel. The goblins had already given him enough trouble and were assumed to be with the Rebellion. With ambition leading his decisions, Gorak staged an attack on Bilgewater Harbor using the Skullcleaver Offensive and several Horde warships. Unable to stand against the Kor'kron, the goblins were subdued and the city was taken by the Kor'kron. Standing tall and triumphant, Gorak returned to Orgrimmar, leaving the soldier Norg Ironfist to command the forces on the Harbor. The Siege of the Valley of Honor After returning to the Valley of Honor, the Siege of Orgrimmar had already begun at the shores of Durotar, during which the gates were sealed and guarded. The Valley of Honor was closed off, and under Gorak's command while the rest of the Siege occurred, giving him the opportunity to further his goals; the execution of Garrosh's non-supporters. While, unbeknownst to him, a small united force of Horde and Alliance were coming from Azshara to attack Orgrimmar, the Offensive began rounding up every Goblin, Troll, Sin'dorei, Tauren, and Forsaken in the Valley, arresting them and preparing for execution. At this moment, the Rebellion finally broke into the Valley of Honor after liberating the Bilgewater Harbor. Led by the human paladin Allose and Jorthak himself, battle came to the Valley of Honor, in order to bring down Gorak and weaken Garrosh's hold on the city. The battle came to Gorak, starting with a one-on-one grudge match between him and Jorthak, which resulted in Jorthak's death; however, Allose resumed the fight, using holy light to blind and distract the Orc, providing the opening needed to incapacitate Gorak. Believing Gorak to be the concern of the Horde, Allose left him to the Rebellion, who arrested Gorak and placed him in prison to await the decision of imprisonment or execution. Notes *Gorak has no affiliation with the Kor'kron Legion, and therefore does not answer to them. If anyone, he answers to Malkorok and Garrosh. *Gorak is inspired from a video by Wowcrendor. Category:Characters Category:Orc Category:Kor'kron Guard Category:Skullcleaver Offensive Category:Warriors